We Will Find Each Other Again
by Sunphire
Summary: The field red with the blood of the innocents killed. Distantly, someone was calling for him and he knew the voice. The beautiful singing voice he fell in love with so many years ago.


**Hello! This is my first time ever publishing anything that I have ever written for anything so please be kind. Though constructive criticism is always appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy this little tap. **  
><strong>-S<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha and/or anything associated with the series (sadly)**

* * *

><p>"No wait! Sesshoumaru, please!" Someone called from the distance but he didn't stop. The blood was on his hands before the sword was even swung. It cut straight through the hearts, leaving nothing but empty shells laying on the ground. Bodies were everywhere. The field red with the blood of the innocents killed. Distantly, someone was calling for him and he knew the voice. The beautiful singing voice he fell in love with so many years ago.<p>

"I'm here!'' I try to say, but all the comes out is a angry snarl. She's running to me, I can feel her. Then realization hits me. I'm not myself. I'm a monster ready to slice through every beating heart.

"No! Don't! Leave me alone! Go Back!" Again, nothing comes out but an angry snarl. I start to panic as she runs closer and my monster stands in an attack position ready to swing when she gets close enough.

I see her, she looks like she's been crying for ages but to me she still looks as beautiful as the first day that I met her. Nothing would ever change that. I soak in the sight of her. I'm afraid that this will be the last time that I will ever get to see her again. I know what I must do and my heart is breaking into a million pieces just thinking about it. I don't know if I can do it honestly. He's got so much control that it's going to take every last bit of strength I have to win. And my angel, my precious, incredible angel will be left alone. But I know that she will be strong enough to get through this.

As she gets closer I start to fight for control. Trying to break the hold he has on my body. And I was right, it took almost everything that I had to get it back. I just gained control as she was closing in. My animal recedes for a moment, startled. She comes up to me and looks me in the eyes.

I look at her a long time, soaking every beautiful piece of her that I could knowing that in Hell, that would be my only salvation. I didn't need to say anything, she already knew and fresh tears started to run down her face.

"You can't leave me. I need you." She cried as she held onto my blood stained shirt.

I couldn't say anything, I didn't have enough strength but she knew. She knew I loved her with every fiber of my being, that this was the only way to stop, and that if there was any other way that it would have been done. My angel started to cry harder and ran into me, hugging me for the last time.

"I love you. You never forget that damn it. Ever. I will always love you." She touched my face lightly and I carefully leaned into it, enjoying her warmth.

"I will find you again. I promise you with everything that I am, I will find you again my love." She cried.

She started to cry harder as she backed away. I willed her to turn around so that she didn't have to see it but she shook her head and notched her chin just a bit higher, showing she had to strength to watch my last moments then I knew that she didn't dare look away.

The beast starting rattling my head, trying to take back control, finally figuring out what was happening. It roared and snarled but I kept control as I raised the sword. My angel looked at me and I looked back, sending her all the love that I've ever felt for her.

"I will look for you also my love and I will find you." I silently said.

She smiled sadly, tears still staining her cheeks and said "I'll hold you to that."

With that, I plunged the sword into my own heart, knowing that in time, we would find each other in another time. The beast roared with anger but it slowly died, as did I. My angel was holding me as I slipped away and I knew, we were always meant for each other and that we would find each other again. _Always and forever, my love, my angel, my Kagome._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know your opinions! ^_^<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
